Sawada Tsunayoshi REBORN !
by shazilxanime
Summary: What if Tsuna was never a good-for-nothing dame Tsuna. What if he acted that way for a reason. Did his twin have something to do with it. Or was it the nono who secretly trained Tsuna to be the decimo without Iemistsu's knowledge. Find out what mysteries lie within the real Sawada Tsunayoshi and his famiglia.
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Sawada Tsunayoshi REBORN !**

**Genre - family, friendship and adventure**

**Disclaimer - Damn why do I even need to do this. I don't own khr or any of its characters so please don't sue me or claim copyrights kay.**

**Rating - T for language and violence afterwards**

Summary - What if Tsuna was never a good-for-nothing dame Tsuna. What if he acted that way for a reason. Did his twin have something to do with it. Or was it the nono who secretly trained Tsuna to be the decimo without Iemistsu's knowledge. Find out what mysteries lie within the real Sawada Tsunayoshi and his famiglia.

Prologue

"Tsu-kun, Taka-kun come here for a second. Your tou-san came home and he brought his boss with him.", Nana chirped as she shook hands with a fairly old man who was quite tall, had grey hair that showed his old age and he donned a grey striped suit with matching trousers. The look of a boss all right. The man had a very soothing aura around him that would put people at ease, he also wore a very soft and caring smile that showed how nice and kind he was. No wonder Iemitsu loved his work, having a kind boss like him can really make a difference.

"But mamma I'm playing now.", cried a boy of five. He had Iemitsu's blonde hair but his mother's complexion. Nothing explained why his hair was so spiked though. Sharp brown eyes and a very playful smile lit up his face.

"Taka-kun don't be rude to our guest. Introduce yourself.", said Nana looking towards the kid. He pouted as he walked over to his dad and his dad's boss, the man from Italy named Corazza Timoteo.

"Yo jiji. I'm Sawada Takayoshi. Nice to meet ya.", said Taka grinning at the man. His mother didn't look too pleased with that introduction but Nana quickly dismissed it when she saw Tsuna hiding behind a wall.

"Taka, you should be more polite. This man is the reason why your father buys you all those toys.", blurted out Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu, its fine. I don't mind it at all. Hello Takayoshi-kun, I am Timoteo Corazza or Corazza Timoteo, in japanese", said Timoteo with a smile directed towards the wall. "Why don't you come out too, little one ?"

Tsuna cocked his head just so that he could see everyone. He was always shy and clumsy. This man looked like a good person and he shouldn't be afraid. Tsuna slowly made his way towards his precious tou-san and his boss. It was quite a struggle for him to introduce himself to the man.

"A-no e-tto I-I am Sa-wada T-Tsuna-yoshi. N-Nice to m-meet you Sir.", Tsuna finally breathed out. His big brown eyes instantly reminding Timoteo of Nana. He, like his brother had gravity defying hair and his head was bowed down hiding his shy eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't be shy, I'm just an old man.", said Timoteo reassuring Tsuna. The two boys smiled at Timoteo making him smile as well.

"Now run along my little tuna fish and hawk.", said Iemitsu grinning at the two boys who are his sons. The boys made their leave and Iemitsu turned towards Timoteo with a serious look. "I really think Taka is more suited to be the **Vongola Decimo**. Tuna fish isn't up for it. He is shy, soft and may not make a good boss. So my recommendation would be Sawada Takayoshi."

"I'd like to spend a little more time with the boys before making my decision.", said Timoeo with a thoughtful expression.

"But its obvious that Taka is better.", growled Iemitsu raising his voice and then regretted it immediately."I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to raise my voice, please forgive me."

**"But its obvious that Taka is better."**, were the only words going through his five year old head. Did his tou-san like otou-kun better than him ?. There was just no way. Tou-san liked them both equally but he did hear him say that. Without knowing what to do, he started crying... loudly.

"Iemitsu it seems like one of your sons are crying.", said the nono. He could sense something. **Something important**.

"That has to be Tsuna. He must have fallen down the stairs. He is always so clumsy. Come on nono let's help him up". Iemitsu and Timoteo walked towards the direction where Tsuna was crying from. He was in his room looking deeply saddened; crying his eyes out. And then Timoteo saw it ... That sudden unmistakable flash of strong dying will flames.

**He has power. Should I keep it from Iemitsu ? Maybe I should. He would not stop complaining about how his little 'tuna fish' could not handle it. I would have to save my decision for later. For now, I shall send someone to train this boy carrying a lot of potential and hide it from Iemitsu. Well, even if he isn't qualified to become the boss, training him now would make him a good candidate for the boss of CEDEF.**

"Stop crying little one and tell me what's wrong.", said Timoteo touching his temple with affectionate eyes while secretly stopping Tsuna's flame from leaking out.

Tsuna didn't know what to say. He was afraid that father would get mad at him if he said that his tou-san preffered otou-kun over him and so without anything else to do ; he ran towards his mother and cowered behind her.

"Tsu-kun what happened ? You should tell mamma if something's wrong you know." Nana said ruffling through Tsuna's gravity-defying brown hair.

"I-Its n-no-thing kaa-san." Tsuna managed to reply.

"Iemitsu, I've decided to wait for a few years before announcing my successor." Timoteo said a frown lining his wrinkled face. He watched as Nana took Tsuna in her arms and in an instant ; his smile was back along with the tears which were already running down his flushed cheeks.

Iemitsu most definetly did not want to go against the ninth's wishes and kept silent. Though he was curious ; what made the nono want to wait so long ?.

A/N- Sorry , but its my first time writing something so trivial as a prologue so I do not know what it should be like or how long it should be. Please review since I am very new to writing and please I kinda need a beta reader to help me out. I promise that I'll try to update soon but life's a problem especially if you're in school so help me out.

Be as harsh as you want in the reviews but be sincere. Thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- you guys are the best reviewers ever. Thank you for your support to the extreme. Took me long enough to post it huh ?

I've only started writing recently so forgive me for grammar mistakes and the sort. But if the plot and chapters aren't interesting, then tell me immediately.

Disclaimer : Khr is owned by Amano Akira. If it were owned by me, then the anime would be rated 15+ for violence, language and you know what's ;).

Brief introduction of our two main characters.

Sawada Tsunayoshi - Frail, fair, spiky brown hair and big brown eyes. Shy, quiet not one to be enthusiastic. Known as dame-Tsuna throughout his school due to his inability to do anything right. Bad in studies, has an interest in literature. Averages around 25 a test. Sucks in sports. Older twin of Sawada Takayoshi. A strong sky. 13 years old. Nickname- Dame-Tsuna

Sawada Takayoshi - Not too frail, fair, spiked blonde hair and sharp brown eyes. Could be the opposite of Tsuna but equally bad in studies. Great in sports especially soccer. Younger twin of Sawada Tsunayoshi. 13 years old

Chapter 1 - The baby tutor

Sawada Tsunayoshi cursed his luck as he woke up still sore from all that running. **Can't those stupid bullies understand that I don't want to hurt them**. He had bullies waiting for him in ambush and before they could do anything to him, he took off as fast as his legs could take him but only to be caught by the 'demon prefect' of the Namimori Gakuen disciplinary committee, Hibari Kyoya for skipping class and Tsuna was almost bitten to death. He ran from there as well. The 'biting to death' didn't hurt much, he dodged almost every blow and that was because of training from Timoteo-san and his special tutor but this just made Hibari's smirk go wider. He was only hit because of his natural clumsiness that comes from his mother. He had endured worse anyway. The past six years have been very eventful for the small brunette.

_**Flashback 6 years ago**_

Tsuna was extremely surprised when the same old man who he saw when he was five secretly met him again when he entered elementary school. He was seven at the time but he had quite a mature mentality. Even though, he was shocked to hear that tou-san was a mafioso, even more so when Timoteo explained to him what the mafia were. He also pointed out to Tsuna how the mafia was not as bad as everyone thought it to be. Rather, the family his brother was supposed to lead was in fact, created to help those in need. Tsuna thought that all this was very interesting but he had a sad look in his eyes when he said that tou-san had picked otou-kun over him on reason that Taka was better for the job than Tsuna. True, Tsuna didn't want to be a mafia boss but it still stung because tou-san hadn't even considered him.

Tsuna was also told that there will be threats to his family and it would be Taka's job to take care of them. In the likely or unlikely event that Taka would fail, then Tsuna has to be prepared to defend his family.

Timoteo thought that Tsuna would make a much better sky than Taka but that was his opinion. Also he hadn't talked a lot to Taka. Tsuna agreed to training under a tutor for the sake of protecting Mamma and otou-kun. Also, nono didn't forget to tell Tsuna that his brother and him both have sky flames and as a boss, his brother will have a **famiglia **of six guardians possessing the following elements ; storm, rain, sun, thunder, mist and cloud. Little Tsuna had a hard time remembering all of this but Timoteo was smart enough to remind him at least once every year.

Then Tsuna proceeded to meet his tutuor and it was ... a baby with blonde hair, blue eyes and a military outfit. Timoteo managed a small laugh at Tsuna's reaction and told him about how the arcobaleno were the strongest seven and that they were cursed into becoming this size. He immediately felt sorry for Colonello but the arcobaleno just smirked.

"Wipe that weak and pathetic look off your face maggot. I'm gonna be your tutor from now on. My name is Colonello, the rain arcobaleno. You can call me by name or you can call me **shisho** if you want. My training is gonna be rough maggot, I'll not take it easy on you even if you're a kid so prepare yourself."

Tsuna bowed to the arcobaleno who would starting today tutor him. **Hiiie** **Scary !** "H-hai sh-shisho. A-ano w-what will we be d-doing ?"

"We'll be doing hand to hand combat maggot. I may not look it but I'm a master of karate and sambo. And stop sluttering maggot, it makes you look weak. Nono I'll be having a hard time here."

The old man merely smiled before saying, "He has great potential but he doesn't want to be the boss." Though he just said that, his face was clearly telling Colonello. **The kid may not want to become a boss yet but I feel that one way or another, he **_**will **_**become the boss.**"But Colonello do not reveal this to anyone especially not Reborn."

"Come at me maggot with all the strength you have." Colonello demanded only to find Tsuna hesitating.

"But h-hitting an-another person is bad and I c-can't do it. I won't be like otou-kun."

"Oh, what do you mean by that." Timoteo was interested to know what hapenned. Tsuna kept shaking and finally said.

"Otou-kun k-keeps h-hitting me for no reason and I feel bad so I thought if you hit someone, it is bad." Tsuna said without sluttering a lot for the first time.

That bit of information proved surprising to Timoteo. **Does the boy hit him playfully or is it something serious ?. For such a small boy to be so thoughtful. Tsunayoshi truly can be the sky that encompasses one and all.**"Colonello."

"Understood. Listen here maggot, there will be times where you have to hit others to protect yourself and your family. So you have to learn to fight. We will not start with sparring right away then maggot. I'll teach you the basics of Karate and Sambo and then on to the _katas_."

"Hai".

_Flashback 2 months ago_

Tsuna smiled while remembering his training with Colonello shisho and how hard it was. He did promise that they wouldn't spar but Colonello shisho still kept hitting him for his mistakes. He was beaten up the first few days and the excuse he gave kaa-san was that he had joined a martial arts club. The last two month of his training, Timoteo-san himself came and talked to Tsuna about dying will flames and its properties like how a sky flame was orange, a storm flame was red, a rain flame was blue and so on. Then Timoteo held a gun and pointed it in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna stared at the gun for a while, was he supposed to train with handguns now because Colonello had already taught him how to use a rifle but something Tsuna would never have expected happened - he was shot. His face drained of colour and his eyes lost their light.

"I feel regret. Why did Timoteo-san shoot me ? I thought he was a very nice man. How will I protect kaa-san and otou-kun now ? What a waste."

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. That must have been very surprising to you but it is necessary for you to die and be reborn with your dying will. If you didn't feel regret at the time Tsunayoshi-kun, then I'm afraid that you would have died." Timoteo noticed the glow on Tsuna's forehead and smiled but there was something wrong.

Tsuna got up but lost only his shirt, his pants were still intact and his right eye glowed orange while his left was the same brown colour. He looked at Timoteo and spoke."I will stop being useless with my dying will." The state Tsuna was in now confused Timoteo. He looked somewhere in between Dying-will mode and Hyper dying-will mode. He lost his shirt which was normal but he wasn't supposed to keep his pants on. Also one of his eyes had the colour they would have in hyper dying-will mode but the other one was his ordinary eye colour. Moreover, the flame on his head had half of dying-will and half of hyper dying-will flames. The conclusion Timoteo came to was that Tsuna was gifted. He almost bypassed dying will mode and his flames looked strong. He didn't have the rash and bold attitide that most would have in dying-will mode but he also wasn't as completely calm as people would be in hyper dying-will mode. This was very interesting indeed.

"Timoteo-san teach me how to use these flames." Tsuna said with new found determination. Timoteo smiled thinking back. **How Iemitsu would be surprised to know what his little 'Tuna fish' has become. Tsuna has certainly come far.**

_**Present- Sicily, Italy**_

People cringed in fear as they made way for the big-shot mafioso that was heading their way. He had just gotten orders from Iemitsu and Nono to tutor the candidate for Vongola Decimo, Sawada Takayoshi. He entered the bar to have a last drink of expresso before he leaves for Japan. Fellow mafioso were there as well and they noticed Reborn.

"Reborn, called out by the old man again. The big shots must have it tough.", said one of the men.

"Where is it this time ?" The other asked.

"Japan", replied Reborn deadpanning.

"What ? Japan, does that mean..."

A man snuck up behind Reborn and pulled out his knife quickly looking to end the life of the said arcobaleno desperately. He was quickly stopped by a smirking Reborn pointing Leon in the man's direction.

"This isn't a game." He paused before shooting a target."I'm the world's greatest hitman kateikyoushi, Reborn !"

_**Namimori, Japan.**_

"Ahh I'm gonna be late for school. Gotta catch my soccer buddies soon." Taka said in frustration."Dame-Tsuna wake up quickly would ya."

"I'm already awake otou-kun." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Wow that great, so what are ya just standing there for, trying to find an imaginary friend or somethin'. Get dressed dammit." Taka retorted.

"Don't be so impatient otou-kun. There's still a lot of time left. Let's go and have breakfast." Tsuna said and Taka snorted.

"Fine but come down quickly, got it dame-Tsuna."

"Ah Tsu-kun, Taka-kun I have news for you." Nana said giving both of them a sweet smile.

"What is it mom ?" Taka inquired.

"Starting today a home tutor will be coming here for Taka-kun." Nana replied.

"But I don't need one. Tsuna needs him more than I do." Taka complained. Tsuna chuckled softly to himself. **If only you knew what kind of tutor I had.**

'The advertisement was very interesting. Listen to this , "I will train your child to be the leader of the next generation. I am young and good looking." As long as he has a place to sleep and food to eat, he will tutor you 24 hours a day !' Nana exclaimed proudly.

"Hate to break it to ya mom but that sounds like absolute bull" Taka said displeased.

Tsuna couldn't stop laughing. He knew Reborn would make his move about now but he didn't know it would be something like that. **I will train your child to be the leader of the next generation. That's hilarious.** He stopped, he could sense a hostile prescence nearby and then, the doorbell rang.

"Taka-kun, could you get the door, it must be the home tutor." Nana smiled while Taka gave an irritated look. He could feel something was wrong. He opened the door.

"Ciassou", greeted the guest revealed to be a baby in a suit with a lizard sitting on his shoulder. "I'm Reborn". He checked his pocket and pulled out a card. "A home tutor."

Nana arrived at the scene as well. "A home tutor ?" Taka snickered while Tsuna kept silent. **So this is Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. Colonello shisho was right. He has a special aura about him. I can feel the killer intent.**

"A home tutor, this baby. Hahahah, very cute kid, I can't stop laughing. My stomach hurts." Reborn didn't pay any heed to this. He could see Tsuna analyzing him with cautious eyes. **It seems that the older twin has the hyper intuition only thought to belong to Vongola Primo. Why didn't Iemitsu tell me anything about him ? The younger one seems to have a little of it too but he only noticed when I spiked up my killer intent. Let's see the potential in him."**

Reborn kicked the right side of Taka's face. "Ow! Brat what the hell was that for." Taka yelled in pain. **That's not normal strength for a baby.** Reborn then proceeded to attack Tsuna from the side but Tsuna skillfully dodged.

"Maa, akambo-kun hitting others is not nice." Reborn's expression was hid by his hat.** How did the kid dodge like that. He moved with the wind. It looked like it was second nature to him. **

"Tsu-kun, Taka-kun you're getting la~te." Nana chirped.

"Oh that's right, bye mom gotta go." Taka ran off. "Dame-Tsuna come on ! You don't want to be bitten to death, do you ?"

"Hai, I'm leaving kaa-san" Tsuna said before closing the door. He was observing Taka and Reborn. Tsuna wanted to know how the greatest will tutor his otou-kun. Nana smiled.

"Itterashai."

Man what the hell was with that brat." Taka huffed.

"I'm a hitman." Taka chuckled at that.

"A freakin' hitman. What stupidity !". He suddenly noticed that the same kid was sitting in his hair. Wait, what in the freakin' hell are you doing on my head kid ? Get the hell out already !"

"Shut up baka Taka. I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman and I will be training you to be the tenth boss of the Vongola family whether you like it or not." Tsuna rolled his eyes. **I wonder if Taka will believe that.**

"Ahh, kawaii !", said a soft voice. It was, according to Taka, the Namimori Gakuen's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. True to his description, she was a charming young lady with bright orange hair and shining yellow eyes. "Why are you wearing a suit aka-chan ?"

"Because I'm in the mafia." Reborn said with a straight face. Taka snickered. **As if she's gonna believe that crap.**

"The mafia ? Wow that's so cool", she replied sweetly. Taka could have sworn he felt butterflies in his stomach. Tsuna was watching the entire ordeal with amusement. He could also see another girl hiding close to where Kyoko was. She had black hair and brown eyes. She slipped away from where she was hiding and made her way towards Taka.

"Is he your younger brother ?", she asked.

"Uhm no, he ain't my bro." Taka replied.

"Oh no its late, I have to go to school now Aka-chan, I'll see you again." Kyoko said quietly.

"Hahi ! I'm late too. See you again desu." The girl exclaimed. **Weirdo.**

"Ciao. Ciao." Reborn greeted. As soon as they disappeared from sight, Reborn wore a devilish smirk. "Oi baka-Taka you like that girl don't you." Taka's face flushed a deep red but he was forcefully brought back to reality when Reborn pointed a gun at him.

"Hey kid what are ya going to do with that toy ?" Reborn's expression took a 180 degree shift.

"Call Leon a toy again and you die." Reborn threatened. Taka broke into a sweat and then Reborn fired at a pole nearby to prove the reality of Leon, his shapeshifting partner.

"Hey wait kid, don't be stupid. There's no way you would sho-..." Taka was cut off when Reborn shot him with a peculiar bullet.

Tsuna saw this and was surprised.** He went straight away with the dying-will bullet. Timoteo-san didn't do that. He said that the body should be trained so that it does not take too much strain. Yeah, Taka is good in sports but Reborn should have evaluated him more.**

I feel regret. What the hell's up with this freakin' baby shooting me. I never got to confess to Kyoko. I can't die here.

"Get up Taka. You have to die and be reborn with the dying will flames."

A new glow covered Taka's face and his uniform was shredded leaving him in his boxers. Also a dying will flame was clearly visible on his forehead."Yaah ! I will confess to Kyoko with my dying will." And with that Taka took off at full speed leaving a smirking Reborn and skeptical Tsuna behind.

A/N - I feel like I should end it here. My pathethic excuse for an intuition is telling me to do it. Sorry if its short. Please tell me, I'll make my chapters bigger. Anyway, I never expected, not even in my wildest dreams the support I would get. Sadly I might start updating slower cause life always stands in the way of something.

P.s. Itterashai is what you say when someone leaves the house. Its kinda like 'have a safe trip' or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Sawada Tsunayoshi REBORN !

Disclaimer - I will bite Amano Akira to death and make KHR season 2

I just started writing so point out any mistakes please and REVIEW. Fanarts are very very welcome. Without further ado ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Chapter 2 - A Violent Storm Meets Twin Skies While A Cloud Questions Its Sky.

There were few things that had Tsuna excited but what's been happening with Taka definitely made him giggle like a teenage girl gossiping with her friends. Taka had been running around in his underwear much too often. There was when he confessed to Kyoko in front of many others. They ridiculed him and bestowed upon him a new nickname - 'Pants Ottoko' (Underwear man). Mochida-sempai didn't take his confession to Kyoko very well and challenged Taka to a kendo match with all the handicaps on the blonde, but with Reborn's help, he easily beat the upperclassman, tearing out the teenager's hair in the process. The rest of the class had new-found respect for him and stopped calling him baka-Taka. Also Kyoko called him Taka-kun, which made his day.

The dying will mode that Taka had was very different from his own, that Tsuna knew for sure. The dying will mode he experienced did make him lose his shirt the first few times but then he always retained his clothing, though sometimes it ended up burning. Taka on the other hand loses both his top and bottom leaving his underwear to fend for itself. Also Tsuna thought that he was a lot calmer in situations and not rash like his brother. He didn't even want to get started on the purity difference and he definitely didn't want these thoughts to go to his head.

Reborn was as suspicious as ever, following Tsuna around ever since he dodged that one attack and ended up watching Hibari fight the small brunette. Tsuna was well aware of this fact as he was trained to spot enemies that may be in hiding. Hibari noticed that Tsuna was distracted and shot a tonfa to his right side though the not-so-herbivore (not that Hibari would admit that to anyone) managed to dodge in the nick of time, stepping back.

Reborn on top a tree tilted his fedora. **Why didn't baka Iemitsu tell me about him. He looks completely different from what I heard. This one has a lot of potential. **Reborn grunted again when he saw Tsuna side step that Tonfa directed to his chest. **Compared to him, Taka is nothing special. Sad, I have to carry out my job as ordered so there isn't anything I can do.**

"Herbivore, how can you dodge like this ?" Hibari asked irritated with Tsuna's quick moves. Tsuna on the other hand was well aware of Reborn on the tree so he decided not to answer that. His intuition told him to tell Hibari about his situation soon because the skylark could be the closest thing to a friend he ever had and Tsuna wanted to.

"Sorry Hibari-san, its just that so many bullies attack me that I learned to dodge." Tsuna replied smiling.

"Herbivore tell me where the bullies are, I'll bite them to death." Hibari said examining Tsuna carefully and then he noticed something. A spark of killer intent like nothing he had ever felt on top of the tree to his left side send thrills down his spine. He looked in that direction to see a baby wearing a black suit with a fedora on his head. **Just like that carnivore. **He looked over to Tsuna who also seemed to be looking in that direction. **Is this the reason this herbivore is keeping the truth from me ? That means I have to get rid of him.** Hibari picked up a stone that lay on the floor of the rooftop of Namimori Gakuen not even sure of how it got there, but he found it at a convenient time. It would have uncomfortable throwing his valuable tonfa. He threw it in Reborn's direction. A surprised Reborn jumped of the tree, hand on fedora keeping it in place. **The other kid is dangerous too. He would be a good guardian. **Reborn kept the name Hibari in his to-be guardians list. The other person was transferring from Italy tomorrow, Gokudera Hayato also known as smokin' bomb Hayato. Reborn made his leave slowly. **I'll check on them after school. For now, I have to go back to my uninteresting student, baka-Taka.**

"Now herbivore, tell me who you really are." Hibari demanded, his eyes taking on a new glow and a deadly one at that. "Or I will bite you to death for real." Tsuna just smiled.

"Hibari-san, I guess there's no hiding it from you. Fine, I'll tell you all that's happened in my life for the past six years." Hibari smirked in triumph.

The skylark listened to everything Tsuna had to say about how he was involved in the mafia and how his brother was supposed to be a boss of a great mafia family and the reasons he trained and why he was acting dame. Hibari grunted and looked at the brunette with piercing eyes.

"Herbivore, you expect me to believe that you are associated with the mafia and that your herbivorous brother is supposed to be the boss of this so-called family. What nonsense, it irritates me."

"Hibari-san its true." The skylark could see conviction in the brunette's eyes. There was a long pause.

"My question is..." Hibari stated. "Why your herbivore brother, why not you, not-so-herbivore ?"

"I don't want to be a mafia boss, Hibari-san. Besides, tou-san thought it was better for Taka-kun to be the boss rather than I."

"Hn. Herbivore, you could have done better in school. It is not something that would arouse suspicion." Tsuna smiled again. **The herbivore should stop smiling.**

"Hibari-san, everything is a factor." Tsuna stated trying to look smart.

"Hn. Start doing better in school herbivore, you're going to join the disciplinary committee." Hibari deadpanned but then his face was almost always like that. "You can say that I'm tutoring you." **Great, now I have another dangerous tutor. Curse my luck. The disciplinary committee ... I'm doomed.**

"But Hiba-" Tsuna was cut off by Hibari.

"No excuses herbivore. Come here everyday after class. If you really did train with these so called flames, I want to see your strength." Tsuna playfully sighed.

"Hai~ ookami-san." Hibari would curse every God he knew and bite a priest to death if Tsuna were to notice the small blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Get out of here and go back to class, baby carnivore." Hibari said giving Tsuna the smallest hint of a smile. Tsuna smiled brightly towards Hibari before leaving. **The baby carnivore should be informed, his smile is very dangerous.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Tsuna noticed something was off about Taka while they were strolling towards their house. **It must be Reborn. **"Otou-kun are you okay ?" Taka snorted.

"Dame-Tsuna, never call me that again. Call me Taka or I'll beat you up." Tsuna nodded.

"Hai, Taka-kun."

"Dame-Tsuna what were you doing today ?" Reborn asked before sending a suspicious glance in the direction of the small brunette. **Damn persistent arcobaleno.**

"N-nothing why do you ask ?" Tsuna answered a question with another question. Reborn rolled his eyes arrogantly. **Shit ! I can't read what he's thinking. Not many can escape it. Baka-Iemitsu must have been drunk when he chose the successor. **

"I'm just letting you know, as the boss's brother, you have to be more productive for the family. I'll be checking your school work from now on." Reborn said, a serious expression sliding across his face. Taka sighed.

"Dame-Tsuna will never improve, that's why he's dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"Are you perhaps, protecting your brother from me ?" Reborn asked, a mischievous glint spread across his face. Tsuna smiled.

"What are you smiling for dame-Tsuna, I just insulted you. Reborn, do whatever you want." Taka sneered. Reborn showed a very slight hint of a smile. **Maybe he has some boss qualities after all. Iemitsu if you aren't right, I'm coming for you**.

_**Somewhere in Italy**_

"Wa-choo !", Iemitsu sneezed.

"Are'th thou alright, master ?"

"My sweet Nana must have been talking about me." Iemitsu exclaimed dreamily, his eyes fluttering. The only other person in the room sweat dropped.

_**Back in Naming**_

"I don't take orders from you, bakers." Reborn said before kicking Take in the head.

"Www, man !"

"This is how I roll, whether you like it or not." Reborn stated, smirking**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

New day, new starts. Tsuna woke up happily to the morning sun, yawning and stretching his arms out before rubbing his eyes. He noticed Reborn sleeping soundly in his small hammock he set up in both their rooms but his eyes were completely open, weird. Taka in the other room must still be sleeping. Otherwise, he would have woken Tsuna up by now in his own way like a bucket of cold water to the face. The sunlight fluttered in through the window panes shining right at his face. Thus, the cause for waking him up. The brunette looked up in the direction of the clock. **Hmm. 7:30, its time to wake up. Taka-kun must be tired from all that work with Reborn.** Sawada Tsunayoshi walked over to Taka's room to wake him up.

Taka didn't like being woken up. He'd rather wake up himself and disturb Tsuna. He grumpily raised his head and pushed Tsuna out of the way. "Get lost, dame-Tsuna." He stifled a yawn before shooing Tsuna out of his room. "I'll be down in a minute." Tsuna turned around to see Reborn behind him with a green mallet in his hands.

"Reborn-kun, I don't think that's necessary." Tsuna said smiling at the expressionless sun arcobaleno. "Taka-kun is up, he just has to get ready to go." Reborn jumped and kicked Tsuna in the back of the head who, surprisingly didn't dodge. "Shut up dame-Tsuna. I'll do whatever I want with my student." Tsuna inwardly chuckled.

Tsuna knew that Reborn would start looking for potential guardians right now and it was only a matter of time before some showed up. He was informed of the deaths of the nono's sons and because of that, Sawada Takayoshi, a descendant of the Primo was chosen as the heir. Nono also warned him of Xanxus, his adopted son who went berserk after finding out that he wasn't a rightful heir in an incident called 'The crib'. Tsuna, from watching nono's sorrowful expression knew that Xanxus was dear to him but right now, he is an ice block after being frozen by the ninth's zero-point breakthrough : first edition. Furthermore, nono feared that it was only a matter of time before Xanxus breaks out of the ice. He, of course has comrades who will do everything they can to rescue him though he would never thank them.

His train of pointless thoughts came to a halt as he heard his mother's sweet voice calling for him. "Tsu-kun, Ta-kun come down quickly. You boys are going to be late for school." Tsuna shuffled down the stairs tripping for a bit before regaining his balance. **I must have looked so uncool.** He heard yelps of pain from Taka's room. **Poor Taka-kun, **he mused**. Colonello shisho was never this rough with me.** The upstairs door was opened hurriedly and Taka came down running as fast as his legs could carry him. The door was shut with an abrupt thud and following it was the slow footsteps of a demon in the guise of a baby. Nana smiled before taking four plates in order for breakfast. "Have breakfast quickly and get to school, dame-Tsuna, baka-Taka." Reborn ordered before sitting down in his own chair. "Mamma, can you make me some espresso." Reborn said, now with a completely innocent look on his face.

"Hai, Reborn-kun but it might not be very good since coffee is bitter." Reborn smiled to Nana. "Its okay mamma I've had coffee before and I happen to love espresso." Nana smiled back and Reborn could see Tsuna's resemblance to her. "Then I will do my best."

The other two finished their breakfast quickly and set off for school. On the way, they met Kyoko walking to school with her dark haired friend, Kurokawa Hana. "Ah, Taka-kun and Sawada-kun." Taka was acting proud in front of Tsuna all because Kyoko used his first name.

"Call me Tsuna." Tsuna said grinning at them. Kyoko smiled and Hana snorted.

"Hai, Tsuna-kun is that okay ?" Tsuna nodded. Taka gave him a glare that clearly said 'back off'. The brunette couldn't help but tease the blonde.

"All of them are monkeys anyway.", said Hana turning away. Taka glared at her while Tsuna just smiled.

"Different people have their own opinions, not that it matters to me anyway." Hana was taken aback. **Is this the same dame-Tsuna that everyone talks about, not being able to do anything . He sure converses properly coming up with a smart remark like that. Other monkeys would have kept on arguing like the animals they are.**

"Maybe you're not such a monkey after all, Tsuna." Tsuna smiled a 10-kilo watt smile at them. **This is making me uncomfortable, **mused Hana.

"Let's get to school, Hibari-san will be angry with you two." Kyoko warned them.

"Who does that guy think he is, bullying everyone he sees. He is one of the worst monkeys." Hana scoffed.

"Yeah, he sucks and he just beats people up without a second thought like he's the boss of the school or somethin'. I mean even the teachers are scared of hi-." Tsuna cut Taka off.

"All of you are misunderstanding Hibari-san. He is doing this because he loves Namimori like no other and he only beats up those who break school regulations or gets in his way. Have you ever seen Hibari-san beat up a woman or anyone without a reason. He has honour." Tsuna stated surprising the group. Hana wore a thoughtful expression.

"Well I've never thought about it that way but he is still a monkey cause he beats people up for being in his way."

"Way to stand up for the guy dame-Tsuna. If you weren't a guy, I'd think that you were standing up for your boyfriend or somethin' or don't tell me," Taka covered his mouth. "You swing that way."

"Taka-kun", Tsuna's voice suddenly turned dangerous but inside, he was blushing. **How could he even think that. Hibari-san is just my friend.**

"Mmhm, Taka-kun, Tsuna-kun's right. Hibari-san is just doing this because he loves this school". Kyoko flashed a smile. "Ah we're here."

Namimori Gakuen was a beautiful school and Tsuna could understand why Hibari loved it but he should have graduated. Instead, he stayed to help the next generation of students. What he's doing is pretty noble if you take time to think about it.

Tsuna never liked Nezu-sensei. He was an embodiment of evil and the man always called Tsuna up to answer the questions even though he knew Tsuna would rarely do it just to laugh at him. Today, Nezu-sensei looked ready to make an announcement.

"Students, today we have a new transfer student all the way from Italy. Welcome him, his name is Gokudera Hayato." He said looking as unenthusiastic as ever. **Wait. He said from Italy didn't he. It must be someone Reborn called.** The student walked in and all other sounds were dominated by the squeals of most females. He had pale skin, silver hair and sharp jade eyes. The way he wore his uniform would insinuate that he was a delinquit but Tsuna knew better. Hayato... where had Tsuna heard that name before. Ah ! Tsuna remembered reading about a smokin' bomb Hayato. So this was him, he had dynamite all over his person. "Gokudera Hayato, please take your seat." Gokudera brushed Nezu away.

'Ahh so hot. He looks like a delinquit but then again, I like bad boys. Look at those eyes. So cool.' All the girls instantly started making a fan club while the bomber walked over to the benches where the Sawada brothers sat and banged Tsuna's desk.

"Which one of you is the candidate for Vongola Decimo ?" He asked with a furious look in his eye. Taka smirked.

"And what if I am ? Huh delinquit ?" The silver haired boy scoffed and kicked Taka's bench.

"Che" he remarked. "Pathetic".

"What's with him ?" Taka sneered. **He knew about Vongola so he must be a mafioso and from the looks of things, he's here to fight me.**

"Gokudera-kun ! Stop." Nezu exclaimed. Gokudera snorted before taking his place.

"Ahh so rebellious, it just adds to his hotness. I love his rash attitude." Taka couldn't deny that he felt a pang of jealousy. **The girls should shut up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Taka clenched his hair in his hands after remembering Reborn's schedule. **I have to do volleyball today. I hate it though. Maybe Reborn will just shoot me with the bullet again. I'm only just below average in the sport. **He saw Yamamoto walking over to him along with a couple of other guys. "Taka, we're counting on you." Taka removed his hands from his hair. **Damn mafioso taking out all the other players so only dame-Tsuna and I remain.**

"What are you talking about Yamamoto ?" Taka asked with a perplexed look. **Does he need me for baseball or something ?**.

"The volleyball game, we're counting on you to win it. You've been awesome lately". Taka grinned at the compliment.

"But Yamamoto aren't you only playing baseball ?" The other student spoke up in Yamamoto's stead.

"Yamamoto is our baseball ace but he's good at other sports too." Yamamoto flashed his trademark grin.

"So come on Taka, let's do this."

"Sure." Taka answered acting cool. **I have to find Reborn.**

From there started Sawada Takayoshi's journey to find a sun arcobaleno. He walked through the halls calling "Reborn, Reborn" but he was nowhere to be seen. Afterwards, Taka smelled something funny from the fire extinguisher and as he came closer, the small door that led to the fire extinguisher was flung open and it hit Taka square in the face.

"Ciaossu, baka-Taka." Taka put his hands over his face showing pain.

"Reborn, what are you doing there ?" The sun arcobaleno smirked.

"I have secret hiding places all over the school." Reborn said innocently, playing with his curly sideburns.

"Anyway shoot me with the dying will bullet, quick." Taka demanded while Reborn smirked

"I would but you'd die." Reborn reasoned while Taka gasped. Reborn continued. "Do you think the way you are right now, basking in the praise of fellow classmates ; you'll have any regrets ,."

"I guess not" silently replied Taka.

"No one will laugh if they see someone fighting with all their strength and will." Reborn paused before continuing. "Now go, or else." Taka took Reborn's words sceptically. **But everyone will hate us if we lose**.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

Taka took a deep breath before entering the volleyball court. He almost fell back, awe struck at the mere sight of all the people cheering for him. **They're really depending on me.**

"Ahh Taka, you made it." Yamamoto said grinning widely. "Our team's secret weapon is here."

"Taka-kun do your best.", encouraged a smiling Kyoko.

"You better show them what you've got." This came from Kyoko's dark haired friend.

"Are all the preparations complete ?", asked a familiar voice

"Hai, director.", another replied.

"Then instructor, you may begin."

"The match between 1-A and 1-C has officially begun."

Taka looked around his team-mates and he saw someone new. "Huh transfer student ! You're in the team too." Gokudera scoffed. **Let's see if what I saw before was a fluke.**

1-C were a strong team and Taka's class couldn't afford to lose to them as they had to keep their reputation intact. The former had first serve and the ball was sent to the blonde's left corner but as he didn't want to hurt himself he decided to avoid it but a valiant Yamamoto ran from Taka's right and lept while extending his hand and did enough as the ball rebounded off his arm.

"Yeah Yamamoto. That's our baseball ace." The crowd cheered.

"Thank you. Thank you." Yamamoto accepted the cheers with a wide grin.

This enthusiastic nature was short lived as the next one came directly at Taka. He jumped well enough to hit it but since volleyball wasn't his forte, the ball hit the edge of his palm. It travelled in the wrong direction and Taka was rewarded with a resounding 'out' signalled by the umpire.

"Tch, Taka what's wrong." One student from the crowd inquired. Taka brushed it off.

The next one was Taka's to serve, he threw the ball upward but he only managed to serve the ball to the net.

"Damn, he sucks." Hana said sweatdropping.

The match went on in this manner and soon enough, the first set ended with the score at 21-3. Taka sighed in relief.

"Taka ! What the hell are you doing ? We're playing seriously. If you just want to play around then leave. Ahh !" Another player said and then grunted in pain.

"Pathetic", added Gokudera looking in Taka's direction.

"Nakamura, you alright ?" Yamamoto asked, a frown lining his face.

"My legs are sprained badly.", he replied.

"We have to substitute you." Yamamoto argued.

"But the only one left is dame-Tsuna."

"Its okay.", said a voice. "I will win it for the team." It was Tsuna.

"Perfect, Tsuna, let's win it." Yamamoto said encouraging Tsuna.

The crowd looked at them in shock. **This was dame-Tsuna they're talking about. He sucks in sports.** Then Kyoko and Hana stepped up.

"Tsuna-kun, do your best."

"Tsuna, you can do it."

"Hey, there's something different about him, TO THE EXTREME !" Ryohei exclaimed.

Taka smirked as he saw Tsuna. **We've lost for sure unless I do something about it. I'll prove to him that I am superior."**

Reborn smirked, he didn't know that it was rivalry which would trigger the will in him. Regardless, he aimed at Taka's legs and shot two bullets. His aim was true as it hit the designated spot. Taka fell backwards from the force.** Two bullets in the legs, it doesn't feel like its doing anything though.**

The second set had begun and Tsuna had the ball in his hands. The brunette focused. **I don't know why but I feel like I should do this.** He prepared to serve and the ball was sent travelling to the far right corner just inside. A perfect serve. All were astounded, Reborn too.** How did he do it ? Its dame Tsuna, he shouldn't even be able to serve. As I suspected, he's hiding something.**

Tsuna exhaled deeply. **Reborn will be even more suspicious now.** "Wow Tsuna, that was awesome !" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Yamamoto served next and the opponents prepared to assist and spike. "Taka, block it." Taka smirked before jumping. **I can do this**. Unbelievably, he jumped a lot more than average surprising everyone except a sadistic arcobaleno and a certain brunette.** The vongola jump bullet**. The ball was spiked and because of the height he jumped, he was able to block but the ball struck his... groin**.**

Ryohei gasped. "HE USED A MAN'S MOST VALUABLE PART TO BLOCK THE BALL." The tanned silver haired teen with a bandage across his nose smiled. "THIS JUST SHOWS HIS STRENGTH TO THE EXTREME !"

The Sawada twins continued their dominance over the game along with help from the others and class 1-A eventually won the second set and third sets. **What's with those two Sawada's ? They look ready to kill.**

"Tsuna-kun and Taka-kun's enthusiasm is pulling the team together. The team's winning." Kyoko said happily.

"Say what you want but I think the other Sawada's just jumping and blocking with his balls while Tsuna's actually playing with some skill." Hana replied. **Though I wonder, how did he get so good and when.**

Soon after, they finished off the fourth set as well. The instructor announcing class 1-A's victory. Yamamoto ran and put an arm around the Sawada twins. "Wow ! You two were amazing. You did it, we won."

Tsuna just blushed before squirming away from Yamamoto's grasp. "We couldn't have done it if you guys didn't help us. It was teamwork."

"Guys, give me three cheers for the Sawada twins." Yamamoto enthusiastically said.

"Hip, hip, hooray !" The crowd cheered. "Yeah Tsuna, Taka, you guys did it." Reborn tilted his fedora. **Dame-Tsuna played with '**_**some' **_**skill. I will find out what he's hiding. Yamamoto Takeshi, another good candidate for a guardian. Its good that they're friends.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough and by the end of school, Gokudera cornered Taka outside and started throwing bombs without a care of what happens to school property. Taka was desperately dodging for his life when Reborn decided to come out of one of his many hiding spots around the school. Unknown to them, a certain brunette was watching from atop the school's roof. "So Hurricane Bomb Hayato", he began. "You're here quicker than expected."

"Of course Reborn-san." The jade-eyed boy acknowledged the sun arcobaleno. "I've deemed this successor unworthy !" Taka grew red from anger.

"Reborn, shoot me with the dying will bullet." The world's greatest hitman smirked before complying.

"If I kill this brat, I'll be the tenth, that's what we agreed on, right Reborn-san ?" The said arcobaleno nodded.

"Wait Reborn, you set me u-" Taka was cut off as he took a dying will bullet to the forehead. **I felt regret. Damn Reborn for setting me up. And damn that silver haired bomber. If I had some fuckin' dying will, I could've kicked his ass**. Takayoshi's lifeless body fell to the floor before regaining its glow and the presence of a brilliant flame on his forehead. "HAAH ! I'LL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY DYING WILL !" Taka yelled, charging towards the silver haired bomber who took out a few more bombs between his fingers and threw them towards a rampaging Taka.

Tsuna from above was witnessing the entire ordeal. **How stupid. Did this bomber actually believe Reborn ? There is no way he would become a successor even if he does win. Smokin' bomb Hayato, from the looks of it will most probably contain a storm flame. Only one with a sky flame can become a boss. No, I forgot, there could also be the possibility that Hayato's testing him. That should be the case.**

The bomber grit his teeth. The blonde just dodged all his bombs and came charging at him. Tsuna grimaced. **This is bad. Taka-kun has only one purpose right now and that is to defeat Hayato. He might even kill in the state he's in. That being said, the bomber thinks that if he doubles the number of bombs, he has a better chance. What a foolish strategy.**

Hayato doubled the number of bombs hoping that at least one makes contact with the foolish blonde in front of him. It did slow him down but that's all it did, Taka was getting close... too close. Hayato finally decided to '_triple' _the number of bombs.

Tsuna from above observed this foolishness.** He shouldn't have done that. Now he's put himself in danger.** Tsuna almost facepalmed when he saw a bomb drop out of Gokudera's hands.

"Kuso~" the bomber cursed before all the excess bombs slipped from his hands. This was a bad situation and Tsuna frowned as he realised that Taka and Gokudera will both be caught up in the blast but Reborn wasn't doing anything. **Well, shit.**

Tsuna broke into a sweat. **Damn. What is that arcobaleno doing. Save them !**

Reborn had leon in his hand as he thought about a chaos shot. **Its risky but I don't think baka-Taka can do anything about them. I should probably shoot.** "_Chaos shot"_ ! Reborn muttered while leon shot bright yellow bullets in the direction of the dynamite. The bullets succeeded but Tsuna noted that one dynamite was left unscathed and it was between Gokudera's legs. **That would do some bad damage and as a new member of the disciplinary committee, I can't allow students or school property to be damaged. **A bright orange flame shone on his right hand and he started manipulating the flame into a needle-like structure. "_Shinuki no hono - version senbon (Dying will flames/ Deathperation flames - version needles) _!" He threw the two senbon he created at the lone dynamite hoping that his attack coincides with Reborn's chaos shot.

Of course, Tsuna's attack landed perfecting turning the once harmful dynamite into mere ashes. He sighed in relief as he thought that no one noticed but he was wrong.

Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise as two orange needles pierced his dynamite and turned it into ashes. Someone saved his life, and this person had a rare sky flame. He had no time to ponder on what happened as he took a fist to his face. The silver-haired bomber grunted in pain as he looked up to his blonde opponent who now, lost the dying will flame on his head. Gokudera had lost and now, he was inclined to be the blonde's subordinate but somehow, it didn't feel right.

"I will serve you from now on, Takayoshi-san." Gokudera said in a bitter tone.

"What ?!", was the response that came from Taka. Reborn jumped on his shoulder.

"Baka-Taka, the loser of this match will become the winner's subordinate." Gokudera looked towards the blonde and spoke up.

"I never wanted to be the Jyuudaime, I just wanted to test the current candidate and decide if he's worthy but I'm n-not sure yet." Reborn frowned. **That's not good.**

"As I suspected", muttered Tsuna quietly when, out of nowhere a certain skylark appeared and threw him a badge. **Wait, isn't this... .**"Hibari-san, are you making me a prefect ?".

"Hn. Come with me, baby carnivore." Judging from where Hibari was jumping, he was heading towards Taka and Hayato. Tsuna fastened the badge around his arm, smiling. **I don't know why this makes me so happy.** The two landed at the site where Taka and Gokudera had just finished their fight. **Wait ! Do I have to bite them to death as well ?**

"Hibar-" Tsuna was cut off by Hibari silencing him. He glared at the blonde and the bomber.

"Herbivores, for disrupting the piece of Namimori and damaging school property, you will be bitten to death." Taka looked at Tsuna like he was a madman.

"Dame-Tsuna, what in the name of hell are you doing with Hibari and, is that a prefect's badge ?!" Tsuna looked amused.

"Well, my dear otouto, I am a member of the disciplinary committee. And for damaging school property, I'm afraid I have to bite you to death." Tsuna remarked haughtily with an amused smirk. **Why am I going along with this ?**

Reborn from atop a tree, chuckled inwardly.** Interesting. Let's see which brother wins.**

Hibari smirked before striking Tsuna's head with a tonfa. "They are my prey." Tsuna sighed.

"Bad ookami-san, why did you even bring me along then". It took Hibari every ounce of self control to hide his embarrassment.

"Choose one, baby carnivore."

"Gladly."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

OMAKE - Hibari's tutoring

Episode 1 - Math

"I hate math !" Tsuna mentally cursed Euclid for all his damn postulates and axioms. Couldn't Einstein have stayed a dumbass for life. That would have saved others a whole lot of trouble. Archimedes - don't get me started on that bastard. It was too annoying. Even at best, Tsuna could only manage a 51 at Hibari's mock-tests. **Why is he even doing this again ?**

"You are a herbivore when it comes to education. How can you be so bad at math." Hibari looked at the mock-tests and sighed in frustration. He looked at Tsuna who was bound to his chair with a nice steel chain. "For every mistake you make, I will bite you to death." **Hiie ! I will be bitten to death 49 times.**

"Hibari-san, its not my fault. I can't understand the importance of drawing figures, plotting co-ordinates on a graph and learning the value of pi."

"It **is **your fault, herbivore. You told me that you were associated with the mafia. It will be useful to plot the enemy's co-ordinates and prepare attacks or add a defensive unit and also to set traps. Drawing a rough figure of an opponents base or weapons will serve you well in the upcoming battles. As for the value of pi, it would be necessary for tacticians to figure out the area of a circle or the circumference in order to invent a counter measure. Do you understand, herbivore ?" Hibari asked with a demanding tone.

Tsuna started crying comically. **Why me ?!** **Screw algebra, screw geometry. **"Hibari-san, don't be so ruthless. Why am I bound to the chair ?!."

" I did it because otherwise, you would run away. Now get to work, herbivore."

"Fighting you is better than this torture. Save me, kaa-san."

Hibari sadistically smirked. "There is no escape for you, herbivore. I won't let you out unless you achieve a 90."

"Nooooooooo ! You're worse than Reborn."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**A/N- Howdy. Guess what, I'm alive ! Isn't that great. How do you like it ? Is this length enough or should the chapter be bigger. Got across 5500 words without all the disclaimers and stuff.**

**Feel free to point out mistakes and oww. What the hell Kyoya ?!**

**"Review or I'll bite you to death, herbivores."**

**Outta the way Kyoya, so review , fav and follow but **_**REVIEW.**_

_**Ja ne.**_


End file.
